The Elites or The Legacy?
by Rinette34
Summary: The Socialites of the Upper East Side of Manhattan are back, but this time, they belong to you. Do you have what it takes to be in one of the top cliques on the east side of the US? Send in your applications, and see if you make it in Manhattan Elite.
1. Application Form

_**The Elites and the Legacy has arrived. But, with a twist. You're applying**_

_12 girls rule Manhattan surreptitiously in the Upper East side. 12 girls that are in your hands._

_Only 12 girls will have what it takes to attend Manhattan Elite, make out with the hottest guys, and be apart of the two hottest Cliques in America…_

_The Elites and The Legacy. _

_Which Clique will you attend?_

_It's your turn to apply._

_Which Clique will you make it into? _

_*Application*_

_*Clique applying for- The Elites or The Legacy_

_*Full name including nickname_

_*Descriptive Appearance_

_*Personality_

_*Favorite music artist/band_

_*Role Model_

_Do you have it takes to be in The Elites or the Legacy? _


	2. The Elites

The Elites

**Alpha: Scarlett Raye King**

*Nickname- Scar*Descriptive Appearance- Has long auburn colored hair with natural blonde highlights. Relatively tall at 5'7. Her hair is a mass of curls that is untamable. She has naturally tan skin that brings out her crystal blue eyes. Because she is a model, all know designers send her clothes which is why her closet is always full with the latest trends and fashions. *Personality- Scarlett is full of attitude. She feels she is above everyone else. She is constantly texting her boyfriend who lives in Spain, and is always living in her own world. She will insult you to tears if you step in her way. She is very flirtatious and if anyone needs guy advice people always go to her for help. She has incredible style due to her free clothes from all the known designers. She is obsessed with dieting and thinks sweets are the devil. She is constantly checking about calories and is fast to inform you about how much you are eating.*Music- She is a big Cobra Starship fan. She also loves Lady Gaga.*Role Model- Her biggest role model is Aubrey Hepburn. She thinks she created the image of women and could pull off the little black dress better than anyone.

**Beta: Maya Melissa Elena Lee**

Descriptive appearance: waist long jet-black hair, piercing ice blue eyes, tan skin. No pimples. : good at sarcastic comebacks, flirty, sweet, nice, can be a brat, is really mean to you if you get on her bad side,favorite music: Kelly Clarkson, Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Avril Lavigne, Owl City, and others. You'll find Model: Tyra Abilities: Sarcastic, great at fashion, loves insulting people who she doesn't like, flirting.

**Theta: Elizabeth "Liz" Alice Darling**

*Descriptive Appearance: Elizabeth stands in at about 5'4 she is slim but is not toned instead she has porcelain colored skin. Her hair is wavy and shoulder length with side bangs. Elizabeth has blue eyes that remind people of sapphires.*Personality: Elizabeth is very sweet and does not have a mean bone in her body. But that doesn't mean she's a push-over she knows when to say no and when she says no she means it. She does have a childish side as well but knows when to be mature as well.*Favorite music artist/band: She loves Broadway music and is usually listening to artists such as Kristen Chenoweth, Idina Menzel etc.*Role Model: Kristen Chenoweth and Walt DisneyOther: Loves- watching Glee, Classical Disney films, chocolate, animals (vegetarian), - Homophobes, Animal abusers, School, Losers, Metal Rock, Screamo music.

**Theta: Amber Fields**

*Nickname- Ray

*Appearance- Approximately 5'6. Has jet black hair with red streaks. Has a small heart shaped face. Has cat like unique mint green eyes. naturally tan. Big lips that make guys long to kiss her. Has a unique rocker style. Favorite accessory is her guitar pick necklace.*Personality-She is a major musician. She loves to write and record her own music. She can play the acoustic guitar, electric guitar, drums, and piano. She is an amazing singer, her voice has a raspiness and it shows in her voice which makes it unique. She tends to be laid-back. She is flirtatious but does not need to try hard to get guys. Although she is definitely up to kissing hot guys, she is completely committed to her music. She longs to be a rock star one day. She is bold and speaks whatever is on her mind. She is a natural born leader and stands out in a crowd. *Music- Hers of course.*Role model- John Lennon because he is an amazing songwriter, musician, and has a long lasting impact on music.

**Ava Juliet Fields (twin sister to Amber)**

Appearance : Long straight black hair that reaches her mid-back and side bangs, light bluish-grey eyes with thick lashes, slightly tan skin, 5'6", not too thin, but not that fat : Quiet and reserved, but behind the quiet exterior, she's almost an evil mastermind. She's smart and witty, her plans are always successful, and can almost always get a situation to work in her favor. She's a good liar and good at making believable excuses, but only tries to use that skill when it's absolutely necessary. She's also very artsy. She likes to sing, act, draw, etc., anything except for dancing. She's not very coordinated. Favorite Music Artist/Band : She pretty much likes anything as long as it sounds good to her. Her iPod is filled with pretty much Model : Emma Watson. Not only is she beautiful, she has great a fashion sense and is intelligent, eloquent, and classy.

Stella Noelle Diaz

Appearance: Stella is 5'4 & a very pretty, skinny (but not too skinny) Mexican girl. She has naturally tan skin, dark brown-almost-black straight hair, & legs to kill for. Also, she has dark brown eyes with gold specks in them. Personality: Stella is very confident, smart, outgoing, feisty, & is addicted to music. Gossiping & fashion are her 6th sense & she loves a good laugh. Her friends are her everything & can not live without them, shopping, her purple iPhone, or texting. Favorite music artist/band: Oh where to start, where to start. She loves basically all music but some of her favorites would be by~ Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Ke$ha, Charice, Lady Antebellum, Carrie Underwood, Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry, Paramore, B.o.B., Kevin Rudolf, & many more. After that list you can kind of tell that she doesn't have a favorite. Role Model: Her role model has to be either Selena Gomez or Leighton Meester. Selena because of her fashion taste (& she's not your typical Disney brat), & Leighton because she's not afraid of anyone in her way & she is smart & confident.


	3. The Legacy

The Legacy

**The Alpha: Ivy Lee Remington**

*Appearance- She has shoulder length silky dark brown hair that is slightly violet when reflected in the sun. She has long side bangs that cover one of her unique golden eyes. She has a small heart shaped face with high prominent cheekbones. Her full naturally rosy lips are in a permanent smirk. She stands at 5'6 and is built from dancing. *Personality- She is very witty always able to reply with a fiery comeback. Her bold personality and natural leadership skills put her on top. She is a competitive dancer and loves all kinds of music. She could name what any song is off the radio. She is the definition of cool. People always look for her approval and fighting to be in good graces with her.*Favorite music artist/band- She loves mostly all music except the as she would call it "cheesy pop bands". Her favorite she would say is probably classic rock like The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, and she loves the Dave Matthews band and Elton John.*Role Model- She doesn't believe in looking up to other people. She is her own role model.

**The Beta: Jayden Dawson "Jade"**

*Descriptive Appearance-razor-straight inky black hair with electric blue streaks (hair ends right about mid-back), intense electric blue eyes, high cheekbones, naturally rosy cheeks, ice-skating-toned body, full lips, signature smirk*Personality-She's the rocker chic with the "could careless attitude" and the too-cool wildly streaked hair. She could care less about what you thought about her which makes her perfect to be in a clique, she isn't innocent (please when have you ever heard about a rocker chic not adoring to party and break the rules?) but has the acting skills to make you think otherwise which come in handy when in deep trouble, she loves to ice-skate and someday hopes to be in the Olympics, she loves rock music and cannot ever be seen with her iPod, she has some damn good leadership skills which is why she makes everyone dance to the beat of her iPod and you'll ever hope to be is her friend*Favorite music artist/band: Green Day, All Time Low, Three Days Grace, listens to anything mostly expect classic music*Role Model-her older brother*Catchphrase: "Music is my life, take that away from me and you're in deep s***."

**Theta: Caitlyn Christina Reynolds "Cay Cay"**

Descriptive Appearance: With her boob-length, wavy golden brown hair with side-bangs, bright blue eyes lined with thick black lashes, full red lips, heart-shaped face, olive skin-tone, C-cup breasts, and toned legs, Caitlyn gets the guys in a snap. She is skinny, at 100 pounds, and relatively tall, at 5'7". -Personality: Confident, feisty, and loud. Caitlyn loves to be in the spotlight-and to be the leader-, as she is a singer and actress. She is quick-thinking and sneaky, yet totally loyal to all her close friends. She is also extremely flirty and boy-crazy. She is that super-fun girl that everyone wants to be friends with- or better yet, be. She is naturally aggressive and pushy- she isn't afraid to play dirty to get what she wants.-Favorite music artist/band: Alternative/Hip-Hop/Pop; The Killers, Paramore, The Maine, Cobra Starship, Boys Like Girls, 3OH!3, Black Eyed Peas, Usher, Nicki Minaj, La Roux, Lady GaGa, All-American Rejects, Jimmy Eat World, Hollywood Undead, MGMT, Justin Bieber, Beyoncé/ ANYONE BUT MILEY CYRUS!-Role Model: Herself, but if she had to pick one it would be Coco Chanel- she is a strong woman with great fashion sense-totally alpha! Not to mention, her one dream is taking over her best friend and becoming the all around alpha.

**Theta: Kailey Burke **

Appearance: Blown out/ Layered Brunette hair, Blonde streaks, wispy. Tan skin from a bottle ( we all know tanning beds are deadly, duh)Trademark Style: all-American, Not PREPPY! Hollister, A&F, Ralph Lauren, Lacoste with a mix Kate Spade & 7 for all mankind, do not forget Robert Cavalli, & Lingo:"Duh!" "Oh,Snappity!" "Iam starving!" "daddy said i could."Role Model: Danica Patrick, Maria Sherapova & Misty Mae Treanor for being women in a mans game Things unique about you: Plays Volleyball in the fall, Cheers in the Winter & Soccer in the Spring. All Varsity of course. Older Sister named Spencer, whose going out with Kyle Lewenski, Livs bro. English & Swedish. Her parents grew up on the pristine streets of the Upper East Side. Always ready for new things...which include dares, she can't say no to a dare! Has guys falling over lunch tables for her...and she likes it like that.

**Theta: Stevie Ann Royale "Killer"**

Appearance- She has long dirty blonde hair that reaches her a little above her waist, heart shaped face, almond shaped light, clear blue eyes, really full pink lips, c- cup chest, relatively tall 5'7 to be exact, skinny and built due to sports, freckles covering her nose and a little over her high cheek - Stevie is very athletic, thanks to her two older brothers. She can hang with the boys in practically any sport you name; basketball, football, lacrosse. But her true love is soccer. She is very ambitious and knows what she wants even when it comes to guys. She will get what she wants no matter who is in her way. She is very flirtatious and very popular with the guys. She is a naturally born leader and starts the trends not follow them. Favorite music artist/band- Lady Gaga, Cobra Starship, Paramore, Boys Like Girls, Black Eyed Peas, The Beatles, Jimmy Eat World, Train... and the list goes Model- Lady Gaga. She is fierce, confident, unique, and knows what she wants.

**Theta: Vivian Castillo**

*Descriptive Appearance - Tall, pale, ice-blue eyes and ruby lips. Gorgeous dark brown hair that can sometimes be black. Extremely skinny and toned, realllllllly long legs.*Personality - cold and reserved to strangers, warmer to friends. selfish and will do whatever needs to be done to get what she wants. full of determination. stealthy. if she wants to destroy someone she does it secretly and poisons them from the inside out.*Favorite music artist/band - N/A*Role Model - herself


	4. RevisedThe Elites and the Legacy

Ok, thank you everyone who contributed a character to my story, but unfortunately, the poles have closed. Why don't we start with everyone who made it into the Elites first?

**The Elites**

Scarlett Raye King: Straight from Italy with her long auburn colored hair with natural blonde highlights and her perfect crystal like blue eyes, she is easily the alpha of the elites where her friends and herself are now attending. She's a model in training, and is always visiting New York. Because of extreme self discipline, she's whip thin and full of attitude. Most would describe her as full on bitch, but her best friends describe her as self confident. She has incredible style due to her free clothes from all the known designers. She is obsessed with dieting and thinks sweets are the devil. She is constantly checking about calories and is fast to inform you about how much you are eating. Scarlett is a major flirt, and is currently single due to the fact she likes to flirt a lot…

Maya Melissa Elena Lee: Maya knows how to attract attention with her waist length black hair, and piercing blue eyes and her skin deep tan that seems to get darker every summer. She's sweet, devilish, and bratty all at the same time, and is the clique's party animal. Every mean thing you say to her flies over her head like you never said it, and is known for her sarcasm and her quick, cutting comebacks. After many weeks of solitude, she finally found a guy she really and truly likes. Will Gardner.

Elizabeth Alice Darling "Liz": Elizabeth doesn't have a mean bone in her body, but she's not naïve, and if you try and take advantage of her, she will strike back in a way that will surprise you. Liz has porcelain colored skin, and wavy blonde shoulder length hair. Her eyes are dark blue with strong hints of violet. She loves Broadway music, which her friends tease her about, and her role models are Kristen Chenoweth and Walt Disney. She loves chocolate, and she carries it around with her everywhere. And that means everywhere.

Amber Rena Fields: With her jet black hair with red streaks, and her unique mint green eyes, Amber is a rebel at heart, and a hot one at that. She loves rock music, and is a talented singer, already signed for different studios all over New York, and even in California. She plays the acoustic guitar, electric guitar, drums, and the keyboard, and has a the perfect voice. She tends to be laid back, but when you mess with her or her sister, she will go off on you majorly. She is bold, and speaks whatever's on her mind, and considers herself a much better natural born leader than Scarlett.

Ava Juliet Fields: She's twin sister to Amber, but her hair is dark brown, almost black, and reaches her mid back. She has light bluish grey eyes, think lashes, and unlike her sister, she is slightly tanned, not ivory skinned. Ava is quiet and reserved, not loud, independent, and outspoken like her sister, but behind her quiet exterior, she has an evil mastermind, and is the smart one of the clique. She's the one who can think up the perfect revenge plan in 10 seconds. Her plan are always successful, but the biggest plan is to come…to help her twins sister overtake her best friend. It's either her loyalty to her sister or loyalty towards her beloved alpha. Which one will she choose?

Stella Noelle Diaz: She's Spanish, not Mexican, and is 5'4, and really pretty. She has naturally tan skin, of course, straight black hair, and legs to kill for. Her eyes are dark brown with golden flecks in them. Being European, she's witty, feisty, and can cuss you out without you realizing it because she makes it seem so sweet and innocent that causes teachers to misread her dazzling smiles and flickering eyes. Gossiping and fashion is her life, and she loves a good laugh with her best friends. She's, unfortunately, dating Maya's brother, Matt, and with that comes some serious issues.

**The Legacy**

Ivy Lee Remington: She's the alpha of the Legacy, and has shoulder length silky dark brown hair and long side bangs that cover one of her fresh and flirty golden brown eyes. She has a small heart shaped face with prominent cheekbones, and her naturally rosy lips are welded into a well defined smirk. She is always ready with a fiery comeback, or even an occasional slap in the face is she's really mad. She's bold, and her worst enemy is Scarlett King, the girl she's been trying to take over for months now since the end of the eighth grade. She's extremely competitive, and her fav is dancing. She listens to all kind of music, but she's in love with The Beatles. One word to describe her is cool, and people always look to her for advice and approval. Oh, and she's dating Kevin Berwick.

Jade Dawson: She has inky black hair with blue streaks, high intensity cobalt blue eyes, high cheekbones, naturally rosy cheeks, and pale skin. She's rocker chic, and has that "I could care less" attitude all the time. She's isn't sweet and innocent, I mean, what rocker is? She's in competition with Amber Fields at Rocker Academy in Manhattan, a music school on Friday's and Saturday's. She hearts ice skating, rock music, and her friends, even though she's pretty independent at times. She cannot be seen without her iPod Touch, and loves Evanescence, Fire Flight, Flyleaf, Paramore, Green day, and Skillet. She's dating Justin Hart.

Caitlyn Christina Reynolds "Cay Cay": She has boob length wavy golden hair with bangs, bright emerald green eyes, thick black lashes, C cups, and an olive toned complexion. Can you say gorgeous? Her life long dream is to be an actress, and she is a major drama queen, which gets her everything she wants. She's confident, yet hides her insecurities inside instead of letting them out. She's quick thinking and sneaky, and just a little boy crazy at parties. She's just naturally pushy and bossy, and tends to forget that she's not Ivy. She loves hip hop and pop, and her favorite singer is Beyonce. Will her tendency to rule get her in trouble with her best friends? Oh, and she's single.

Stevie Ann Royale "Killer": She has long dirty blonde hair that is down to her waist almond shaped hazel eyes, full pink lips, and is skinny due to the fact that she loves sports. Thanks to the genes of her two older brothers, Sam and Kevin, she's toned, athletic, and can play any sport: basketball, football, lacrosse, soccer, tennis…you name it. She's very ambitious, and won't stop till she either accomplishes something or overtakes it. Her role model is Lady Gaga, and is her perfect fit. Bold, fierce, unique, and confident, and doesn't care what others think of her. Although, she and her boyfriend Ethan are having some major problems in their relationship.

New Theta: Charlotte Danielle Harper: She has long chocolate brown hair with highlights, a ski slope nose, and dark, mysterious green eyes. She's considered calm, cool, and collected, and is very logical and realistic and rational. She always says "Don't panic" or "Don't lose your temper" She's sometimes cold, but very, very loyal, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her best friends in the whole wide world. She doesn't like to get caught up in the drama of life, and hates gossiping about people, even if she doesn't like them. She ignores the few haters she has, and spends her time planning, not plotting. After her boyfriend, Cameron, cheated on her, she's become softer, and more reserved than ever. She keeps her emotions well hidden, and won't date till she gets over her ex.

Theta: Vivian Castillo: She's half white and half black, an interesting mix. She has black hair, a j-shaped nose, and sharp dark brown eyes that go well with her nicely tanned skin. She looks just like Kimora Lee Simons with the beauty of Halle Berry and the grade of Tyra Banks. She's toned, and attracts everyone. New to the Legacy, she's still trying to fit in with an odd mix of girls, and wonders if it's really worth it all. She's stealthy, and kind of selfish when she wants what she wants. But, that's fine, because everyone still adores her, including her new boyfriend, Ian. But, true last never lasts long. Does it?


	5. Chapter 1

~Scarlett Raye King~

The Elites

King's Modeling Agency

June 24, Friday

5:09 P.M.

Being daughter to Carlene King had its benefits. It meant Scarlett King was an official model in her mother's agency. With her perfect hair up in a bun, and her eyes shining, the makeup artist, Trish, begged her to stop shaking so she could apply plum colored Chanel eyeliner to her bright eyes. Sighing, she leaned back and watched some wannabe models-in-training giggle and touch their messy up-dos, waiting for Carlene to add them to the model's list. Scarlett rolled her blue eyes, and focused on Trish, the over paid cranky grandma of a makeup artist. She wasn't the best, and Scarlett was meaning to talk to her mother about that. Finally, Trish wrinkled her freckled nose, and stood up, her knees cracking.

"you're ready," She announced, folding her arms across her barely there chest. Scarlett responded with a cold nod, as she stood up and smoothed her green silk tunic, her mother's latest creation. Cocking her head, she click clacked her way to the runaway, where her mom was arguing with the photographers.

"I said I wanted a shot of my daughter on the cover, not Portia," The tall brunette rapped. Scarlett hid a smirk behind her palm, and walked over to her best friend, Maya. Maya was her beta, and had decided to come along with her to the show, even though she was really in it.

"I heart the tunic," Maya said, cocking her head to the side, and eyeing the dress critically. "Did you choose it?" Scarlett tossed her hair, and looked Maya straight in the eye.

"No, my mom did. Why?" Maya shrugged, and folded her arms across her B-cups, and refused to meet Scarlett's eye.

"No reason," She said casually. Scarlett snuck a peek at her best friend in dismay to how alpha she looked. Her dark blue Lacoste halter top perfectly matched her eyes, and her Sass and Bide skinny jeans were classic. Her tan was flawless, and her hair, which was long curly and black hung in loose waves around her face. Scarlett hated to say it, but Maya was almost prettier than herself. And that couldn't happen. Ever.

"Anyways, Matt's picking me up soon," Maya said. Scarlett frowned, and counted years in her head.

"Um, isn't Matt only 15?" Maya giggled, and shrugged.

"Yeah, and?" Scarlett flushed, and giggled along with her, but she was secretly thinking she needed to be less of a goody goody about things. Maya seemed to flit past trouble and never get caught, but…

"Scarlett darling, we're ready for you," Carlene called, looking a little frazzled. Maya waved goodbye, and grabbed her navy blue Prada quilted bag.

"See you Monday," She called. "Shopping Spree!" Scarlett hugged her friend once, and waved as the dark haired beauty weaved through the mass of anorexic looking teens, and disappeared out of the door. Scarlett smoothed her hands over her reddish brown curls, and sauntered towards the runaway. Carlene was sitting there, directing the photographers. Scarlett grinned at the annoyed looks on the photographers faces.

"Listen Gerald, I'm paying you a hundred an hour to take good photos," Carlene said angrily, losing her patience. "So, unless you want 50 an hour, take good pictures." Gerald was only eighteen, and had been told to photograph fashion shows for his summer job to make money for college. That was the only reason he was there. Scarlett started down the runaway, smiling slightly, but her mind was on other things.

After a mishap, the Legacy, the new Clique from Brooklyn, was transferring to Manhattan Elite, and would try and take over. Scarlett knew Ivy Remington, the beautiful trendsetting, and cool Alpha, and she would never admit it, but she was scared for her life and her social standing. She and Ivy had first met two years back at Alpha's, a summer boarding school for all the alpha's of New York and New Jersey. Suddenly, Scarlett found herself locked up in a life long fight with Ivy, and from then on, she kept a tight hold on her best friends, hoping they would never switch over to the dark side and leave her alone to face Ivy's wrath. And, she was maybe even a little jealous of Ivy. Scarlett may have been model worthy, but Ivy always made her look inferior. Her clothes, her baditude, her hair…Scarlett was jealous, and there was no denying that she had to defeat Ivy once and for all. The question was, would she come out on top?

"Good job, sweetie!" Carlene called. "I have to go back to the office, but Leonard'll be here in twenty minutes to take you home." Scarlett waved, but her mother was gone, so she sighed, and headed back towards her private dressing room. On her way, she ran into nasty tempered Portia.

"So, how's Manhattan Elite?" She asked, cocking her fishy head to the side, and evaluating Scarlett. Scarlett turned up her nose, and shrugged, before placing a hand on her hip.

"Um great. Why? You don't even go there."

"No, I heard Ivy Reminington and her clique are going to be attending there September 3. Good luck dealing with that." With those painful words, Portia was gone, and Scarlett was steaming. Good luck? How bad would Ivy fight? Oh yeah, pretty bad.

~Ivy Lee Reminngton~

The Legacy

Remington Estate

Spa

June 24, Friday 7:14 P.M.

Ivy lounged on a red beach chair, which perfectly matched her A-line bikini. Suddenly, her white iPhone started to ring, playing Prom Queen by Lil Wayne ft. Chantelle. Ivy sighed, and clapped her hands, causing the ambience surround sound music to stop playing.

"Hullo?"

"Ivy? It's me, Jade." Ivy grinned at the sound of her beta's voice. Jade sounded like she was practicing music, which was her prefession.

"Hey, J. What's up?" Jade cleared her throat, and continued.

"I can't make it to your party tomorrow," She said softly. Ivy gasped, and she knew Jade was cringing, waiting for the verbal slap she would undoubtfully receive. Ivy hated being stood up.

"Would you care to explain why not?" Ivy said calmly, willing herself not to throw her phone across the room, shattering the $900 dollar phone. Jade laughed, but the situation was for from funny.

"My cousin, you know Chanelle, is hosting some kind of dinner party at her penthouse on Saturday, and, she's, you know, family, Ivy. I have to go support her." The fact that Chanelle was family didn't make anything better, and Ivy knew that Jade knew that.

"When did you hear about this?" She demanded, her anger growing.

"Yesterday."

"I told you about my party 2 weeks ago, Jayden." When Ivy called you by your full name, she meant what she said.

"My parents want me to go!" Jade snapped. "Why can't you just accept the fact that for once, you won't get what you want!" Ivy paused and the urge to kill boiled in her already hot blood. Her best friend had just told her off, and it burned like hell.

"Consider yourself out," She said. "No one talks to me like that, and you can go ahead and call everyone to say your goodbyes, because, honey, no one likes a backstabber." Without waiting for her replay, she hung up, tears in her eyes. Her best friend, who was ditching her, had told her off, and expected her to just accept it. No freaking way. Ivy closed her eyes, but she couldn't concentrate. Should she have been more understanding and forgiving? Ivy decided no, as her iPhone rang once again. This time, it was Stella.

"Um, hey Stella. What up?"

Stella didn't say anything at first, so Ivy knew Jade had texted her.

"Why are you and Jade fighting?" The exotic girl demanded. "Why would you pick the day before your big party to fight with her?" Ivy gritted her teeth, and cocked her head, ready to slam Stella with a razor sharp comeback.

"Is that what that bitch told you?" She griped angrily. "Seriously, she needs to shut her mouth before I shut It for her. She ditched me, and then told me off, like it was all my fault." Stella hesitated before answering.

"She said you were the one acting like a total B."

"And you freaking take her word over mine, Diaz? Is that it? You want to ditch me to, huh?"

"No, but, I want you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to think you have to lie to us." Ivy shook her head, and dipped her toe in the steamy indoor pool water to calm herself. It didn't work.

"I am telling the truth," She insisted. "Why cant you believe me? Jade's the liar."

"Jade is also my best friend," Stella reminded her. "Why would you kick her out? It's not like she's always ditching you. And, I bet you deserved to be told off." Stella was getting to her, but she refused to kick her out. Let her get herself into trouble.

"So, what, are you going to, quit?" She asked as casually as she could, even though the thought of losing 2 members when she was planning to takeover Manhattan Elite was terrifying. She needed Stella, and she knew she needed to call Jade and make sure she was back in, but not before the rocker chick apologized.

"No, but I'm telli-asking you to bring Jade back. She's like that, ok? She didn't mean to, you know, hurt your feelings."

"Fine, whatever," Ivy said, hanging up, and shaking her head. Stella and Jade were both on her bad list, and something told her they wouldn't be moving off of it anytime soon.

"Ivy, get your butt in here!" Someone screamed. Ivy rolled her eyes, and craned her neck towards her older sister, Cally. Cally was 5'6 with dark brown curls, just like ivy, and black tips. She was mean, rude, and generally disliked.

"What do you want!" Ivy screamed, standing up, and drying herself off with her soft towel and glaring at her older sister, who looked pretty pissed off at the moment.

"Your boyfriend's here."

Oh, yeah, that's what she was mad about. Kevin and Callie were both 16, and Kevin had dated her like a year ago. Callie had screwed up, and Kevin had dumped her, and had dated her sister. Yeah, it was awkward, but Ivy really cared for him and knew she wouldn't mess everything up like her sister did.

"Kay, thanks," She said, smiling, and heading out the door towards the immaculate green lawn that never went dead in the fall and winter. Since it wasn't real…

Standing beside his black Bentley was her boyfriend, his royal highness, Kevin Berwick. His shaggy black hair, his rocker clothes, and his blue eyes that show razors at her. He waved, and leaned back against the car.

"Sup, Ivy," He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ready for a ride?" Ivy rolled her eyes, and glared down at her bathing suit in annoyance, and placed her hands on her hips.

"In this? What are we, Californians?" Kevin chucked, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously before his eyes raked over her red bikini.

"Looks nice," He said. Ivy smacked his arm, and headed back towards the house to change. Hurrying along the walkway, she caught sight of a girl with wavy blond hair and violet eyes heading across the lawn in a purple sundress. Ivy narrowed her eyes in suspiscion as she ducked behind the water fountain near her front door. The girl approached Kevin, and simply handed him a piece of paper, and smiled sweetly. Then, she walked away like nothing had happened. When it had. Ivy gritted her teeth as her boyfriend folded the paper in half and stuffed it in his pocket. Ivy was easily angered, and seeing her boyfriend with a piece of paper from another girl cut her like a knife.

As Ivy walked inside, she wondered how she was going to deal with this. Accuse him? Threaten him? All she knew is that the mysterious blonde girl was going down. Hard.


End file.
